In Breach of Contract
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: “The device did what?” Gender bender. BuffySGA crossover. Minor spoilers for M


**Summary** – "The device did what?" Gender bender. Buffy/SGA crossover. Minor spoilers for M&MM

**Rating** – PG-13 (Possibly)

**Disclaimer** – If I own SGA then I've forgotten something fairly major, I don't own Buffy either, I'm pretty sure about that one.

**In Breach of Contract**

Carson stared in shock, his gaze flicking between the pilot in the doorway and the girl on the bed. "The device did what?"

John pointed at the angrily glaring teenage girl who had her arms crossed.

"Well, as far as we can tell, that's McKay."

Carson shook his head. "Are you trying to tell me that that device," he pointed at the innocent looking stone in the box John held, "turned Rodney into a teenage girl?"

John nodded.

"Get it the hell out of my infirmary." Carson's voice cracked hysterically but it seemed to do the trick as John back up quickly before he ran away.

"Carson," Rodney's voice came out quiet and scared and Carson turned.

"Aye, lass?" He flinched upon realising what he'd said, fully expecting a tirade, but Rodney didn't even seem to notice.

"It… this is confidential, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"It didn't change my gender."

Carson must have looked disbelieving because Rodney tilted his chin defiantly. "It didn't, it gave me back the body I had when I was fourteen."

Carson felt his eyes grow wide and bulge.

Rodney flushed and spread his hands, self-consciously ducking his head. "Say 'hello' to Meredith," he mumbled.

Carson frowned. "Rodney?"

Rodney sighed. "It's a long story," he warned.

"Aye, well we've plenty of time, wouldn't ye agree?"

Rodney nodded reluctantly. "And besides," Carson continued, "I want to know why the hell something like this has been kept out of your medical file. This kind of operation-"

"It wasn't an operation." Rodney interjected and Carson arched an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Well it wasn't. When I was fourteen my mother did a favour for someone who… had access to information… not usually available on the street. Bottom line was that it wasn't safe for me to stay a girl so-" he broke off, Carson was shaking his head.

"You're going to have to give me something with a few less words and a little more information than that."

Rodney's eyes flashed, literally, Carson gulped. "Well, what did you want me to say? 'My mother was a witch who occasionally did freelance work for some very powerful people. One day one of the people who owed her a favour got a hot tip that her beloved daughter Meredith was actually a potential who was going to end up as a slayer. Knowing exactly how important my brain was to society she decided to 'save me', screwing me up completely in the process, and getting some… rather unorthodox people to help her perform a spell so the threat of being called was no longer a problem since only the female of the species have that dubious honour'. Would that have been clearer?" he demanded, panting and Carson stared.

"Yes, actually."

Rodney stared. "Carson?"

Carson shrugged, slightly self-consciously. "Well, I've never been active in the type of circles you obviously grew up in but I went to school with someone called Wesley Wyndam-"

"Price," Rodney finished for him and sighed. "You never said anything."

Carson snorted. "Aye, because that's exactly the sort of thing you drop into everyday conversation."

Rodney nodded resignedly and then laughed tiredly. "Hey, it could be around here."

Carson chuckled suddenly and Rodney looked up. "What?"

Carson shook his head. "Just thinking, what did this person actually say to your mother?" Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Do ye remember?"

Rodney shot him a scornful look. "Of course I remember. I was told often enough when I was younger. He told her that I was going to end up fighting the vilest of creatures who ravaged humanity and stole life and…" he trailed off and Carson chuckled again.

"It's not funny," Rodney hissed, burying his head in his hands.

"It is really," Carson grinned. "You've got to have it to the Powers, occasionally they take the scenic route but they always get there in the end…"

He was still grinning when Rodney threw one of the pillows at him, it missed but somehow managed to fly across the room. Due to the force with which it had been thrown it exploded dramatically as it hit the wall.

Carson and Rodney looked at each other and then Rodney looked down at his hands. He tentatively poked the bed frame with a finger and then wrapped his hand around it.

"Oh crap," he breathed in disbelief as the frame buckled under the pressure and Carson swallowed nervously.

Well, this was going to be interesting…


End file.
